finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)
Dissidia -Final Fantasy-'' is an action game currently in development by Square Enix for the PlayStation Portable as part of the campaign of the Final Fantasy series 20th anniversary. It is unknown if the game will be released outside of Japan, although the trademark Dissidia was registered by Square Enix in North America on April 6, 2007. Dissidia's genre has been described as "dramatic progressive action" and its graphics will be three dimensions with the ability to level up characters like in RPGs. The game will reunite characters from other installments of the Final Fantasy series. Chaos will make an appearance as the god of darkness, while a new character, Cosmos, will appear as the goddess of light. Character designs will be handled by Tetsuya Nomura. Synopsis This is a story long steeped in Final Fantasy, a history of conflicting opinions. Originally, the goddess of order, Cosmos, and the dark god Chaos were both equal in power. However, the forces of evil have threatened that balance. The most infamous villains of the Final Fantasy series have united under Chaos to take control of the crystals. If they succeed, they will have the power to change their fates and plunge the Final Fantasy universe into eternal darkness. To prevent this from happening, Cosmos has summoned ten warriors to protect the crystals. Each warrior must once again face their greatest foes in the ultimate showdown. Now, a new battle begins... Story According to the trailers, the villains are working together in order to break the chains that Chaos has over them. In order to do this, they need the Heroes' help, thus claiming Cosmos is a goddess of death, making the heroes who believe in Cosmos (currently except for Warrior of Light) strike at Chaos, and the villains. Jecht actually CHOOSE to be on Chaos' side. Golbez, and Kuja, as well as Jecht are all anti-heroes, or neutral in Dissidia's conflict. Golbez, Kuja, and Jecht are clearly not evil - though their actions in the games confuse people into believing they are evil. *Cosmos (Remain loyal to Cosmos) - Firion, Onion Knight, Squall, & Zidane. *Neutral/Anti-Heroes (Takes no side) - Warrior of Light, Tidus, Golbez, Kuja, & Jecht. *Neutral/Anti-Villains (Rebels against Chaos) - Garland, Emperor Mateus, & Ultimecia. *Chaos (Remain loyal to Chaos) - ??? Cloud of Darkness, Exdeath, Kefka, & Sephiroth are uncertain at the moment. Considdering nobody at the moment is actually working with Chaos, maybe these 4 could be working together with Chaos. There will seemingly be 4 sides. The motives will be the same as in the games: Garland wanting to live forever, Mateus wanting to rule, Cloud of Darkness wanting to return everything to nothing, Golbez stuck on the wrong side once more, Exdeath wanting to rule a world of evil, Kefka wanting to strike fear into all by breaking the world and ruling it, Sephiroth wanting to kill Cloud and create a new world, Ultimecia wanting time compression for an unknown reason, Kuja on the world side yet again, and Jecht on the evil side by his own free will. This brings up the speculation of whether it is possible to have protagonist vs. protagonist, since there have been no screen shots showing the characters fighting within the realm of the sides in which they take part in. For example: Tidus was seen against Squall, and Garland was against Kuja, but being protagonists/antagonists themselves, there sides remain untouched within the neutral/rebels/loyals. Gameplay Dissidia is an action-based fighting game mixed with RPG elements. Battles take place on full 3D fields with a destroyable environment which regenerate after sometime and build up to its original form. Destroying pillars and other objects builds up character's Brave meter. Characters can also run up walls by holding down the Triangle button and keep running up them until letting go. X is for jumping, and can be combined with the R button's guard to block certain attacks. The L button can be used to turn target locking on and off. There are two attack buttons, each with a different purpose. Square is to damage the opponents HP while the O damages the opponent’s Brave points. Brave points are required to do more damage to an enemy, the more Brave points a character has the more damage he can deal. There is also an EX-Gauge which fills up during battle from attacking or from acquiring the EX-Cores placed around the stages. Once filled, the character can enter EX-Mode which grants a character-specific bonus and gives access to an EX-Burst, a special move that deals massive damage to their opponent. These moves often reference the representative games, such as Squall using his Renzokuken. After the battle is done, characters are reward with Gil, EXP, and AP points. Characters level up in the game, the max being level 100. The director stated that depending on the player skills, a level 20 character can defeat a level 90 one. Screenshots and demos have shown that characters on the same side can battle with one another, such as Squall vs. Tidus and Garland vs. Kuja. Characters So far the plot revolves around a pairing of one hero and one villain from each of the Final Fantasy series. Although designed by Tetsuya Nomura, their clothing heavily reference, or in the case of the pre-VII games, completely reference Yoshitaka Amano's original illustrations of both heroes and villains. As the game's title implies, the story revolves around the conflict that each of the paired characters has that makes them unique. The story will unfold both outside, and in the middle of battles, marking a unique style of story telling. ''Final Fantasy * Warrior of Light: A warrior who excells at swordplay. He is also exceedingly talented at balancing his offense with the defensive use of his shield. On his world, after rescuing Princess Sara of the Kingdom of Cornelia, he set out on the journey to save a world covered in darkness. He can change his job to Knight. * Garland: He bears a great sword that he can transform into a highly destructive battle axe, both of which he wields with two hands as he fights in ever-changing patterns. On his world, he stood in opposition against the warriors of light. Although he used to be a famous knight, one day he suddenly kidnapped Princess Sara and shut himself within the Chaos Shrine. The place where these two warriors fight seems to be the Chaos Shrine, where the final fight in ''Final Fantasy takes place. The conflict between Garland and Light Warrior is a heavy reference of the "Cycle" that the four fiends used to prolong their rule in the original Final Fantasy. Garland challenges Light Warrior to end the cycle of evil, claiming it is endless. ''Final Fantasy II * Firion: The sword, the spear, the bow, the knife, the staff; only a sampling of the weapons this young man has mastered. He possesses a strong sense of justice, and an equally passionate soul. On his world, he hails from the kingdom of Fynn. When the kingdom was sieged by the Palamecian Empire, his adoptive parents were killed in the attack and he almost died as well. After he and his friends are saved by the Wild Rose Rebellion, they decide to dedicate themselves to the cause. He can change his weapons in the middle of battle. * Emperor Mateus Palamecia: A man who wields terrible magic and manipulates powerful arcane forces. He has a cool-headed demeanor, fitting for one who believes the ends justify the means. On his world, he planned to conquer the world as the leader of the militaristic Palamecian Empire. He held the people of the world in fear of the powerful demon army he summoned from Hell itself. He can transform into the demonic Emperor of Hell. Also, in some screenshots, it seems that the player fights in Pandaemonium. The conflict between Emperor Mateus and Firion revolves around opposite ideals. Firion, seeking The Wild Rose, is a metaphor for seeking freedom from oppressive rule. Emperor Mateus however claims that all must bow down to his law and order. They represent iconic values of Chaotic Good vs Lawful Evil, hallmarks of most roleplaying games. Final Fantasy III * Onion Knight: A Light Warrior, chosen by the crystals. Revealed in screenshots, he is able to Job Change into a Sage and a Ninja, both of which are jobs received from the hidden land of Eureka in ''Final Fantasy III (The Earth Crystal in the DS Version). His blade is based on one of the two blades wielded by the original Final Fantasy III Light Warrior in one of Amano's artwork. * Cloud of Darkness: A mysterious entity whose sole purpose is to reduce everything to nothing. Her design has been altered slightly from her original appearance, notably pale skin (instead of orange on NES and green on DS), silver hair, a blood red cape, and her arms seem to resemble that of Ultimecia's. Her Ex-Transformation is her green appearance in the previous games, and her Ex-Burst is the Particle Beam. In screenshots, the Onion Knight and the Cloud of Darkness seem to battle in the World of Darkness, the final dungeon in Final Fantasy III where the last battle in the game takes place. The relationship between the Onion Knight and the Cloud of Darkness is the eternal battle between light and darkness, both in Final Fantasy III, and the shifting balance it has during the game. ''Final Fantasy IV * Golbez: A powerful mage in command of the Red Wings. Nothing is known about this character at this point, as he has only appeared in Square Enix's DKΣ3713 Private Party 2008 as the last enemy in the trailer along with Kefka and ExDeath. Final Fantasy V * ExDeath: An evil warlock born from the evil spirits contained in a tree from the Great Forest of Moore. Nothing is known about this character at this point, he has appeared only in Square Enix's DKΣ3713 Private Party 2008 as the last enemy in the trailer along with Kefka and Golbez. Final Fantasy VI * Kefka: A failed Magitek experiment turned into the psychotic and sadistic Court Mage of the Gestahlian Empire. His appearance is confirmed in the playable demo during the first day of the Square Enix's DKΣ3713 Private Party 2008. In it, Kefka mentions about playing carefully with a very important female friend, most likely referring to Terra. Final Fantasy VII * Sephiroth: A once great SOLDIER, now driven mad. He fights using his nodachi, the Masamune. Minor changes have been made to his appearance to appear more like his Amano art, with a belt on the outside of his overcoat, and different shoulder guards. Final Fantasy VIII * Squall Leonhart: A young man armed with a specially designed Gunblade. With his reticence and unsociable character, he is often apathetic towards other people. On his world, he attended the mercenary training academy Balamb Garden, as a member of the special SeeD unit. After he met with Resistance member Rinoa Heartilly, and became entangled with the Sorceresses, Squall's fate was forever changed. Slight alterations have been made to his outfit to resemble his original 'concept' form but his overall costume still remains similar to his in-game appearance. He can preform his Renzokuken attack on opponents, as well as transform his gunblade into the Lionheart. * Ultimecia: A Sorceress said to have the power to manipulate time itself. She possesses powerful magic, able to be molded into mystic swords and axes for her to attack with. On her world, she was a Sorceress from the distant future who, through the use of time magic, planned to compress her time with that of Squall's so that her existence would be become constant. In the second trailer, she is able to halt time and screenshots reveal she can summon and possibly junction herself to Griever. In trailers and screenshots, Squall and Ultimecia seem to be fighting in parts of Ultimecia Castle, where the last battle between the party and Ultimecia takes place in ''Final Fantasy VIII. These two have a one sided conflict, or rather it is a rehash of Squall's past personality prior to the ending of Final Fantasy VIII. Ultimecia uses mind games and deception to try to crush what heroism and good values Squall may have buried under his no-nonsense personality. Squall for his part seems focused only on protecting the crystals. ''Final Fantasy IX * Zidane Tribal: Possessing excellent drive and judgement, he is a 16-year-old boy with a deep sense of justice and a weakness for girls. On his world, he was a member of the Tantalus Theatre Troupe - a cover for a group of thieves. After a mission to kidnap the Princess Garnet, he decided to dedicate himself to her cause. While traveling, Zidane and the others become entangled in the conflict over the planet of Gaia on which they live. He can transform into Trance Zidane to use Dyne techniques. * Kuja: With his pale skin and long silver hair, he is certainly beautiful, but he possesses a cruel, violent personality and an undeniable narcissism. He also seems to be unusually jealous of Zidane. On his world, he taught Queen Brahne how to manufacture Black Mages from the mist, and planned to also use the power of the Eidolons to throw the world into chaos. He can transform into Trance Kuja. Also, in some screenshots, it is revealed that the player fights in Memoria, where Trance Kuja is fought. The exact nature of their Dissidia conflict is unknown. They banter in a poetic fashion. It is assumed they are continuing the struggle of which brother has the right to exist at the cost of the other. Final Fantasy X *Tidus: The ace player from the Blitzball team, The Zanarkand Abes. On his world, he arrived in Spira after his city was attacked by the beast Sin, after which he met the summoner Yuna and joined her guardians on her pilgrimage. His appearance has been heavily based from his original artwork more than his appearance in ''Final Fantasy X. Famitsu magazine screenshots reveal he is able to use his Overdrives, Slice & Dice, Energy Rain & Blitz Ace. In one screen on the Japaneses website, his ultimate weapon, the Caladbolg can be seen. It is unknown at this time what function it performs. *Jecht: Tidus' father who served as the star player on Zanarkand's Blitzball team. On his world, he lost his way during training when he accidentally came into contact with Sin and was sent to Spira, and in trying to return to Zanarkand he joined Yuna's father Braska on his pilgrimage. Soon, his fate is swallowed up within the curse of Sin. Famitsu magazine screenshots reveal that he is able to transform into his Aeon Form Also, in some screenshots, it is revealed that the player fights in Jecht's private re-creation of Zanarkand within Sin, where Braska's Final Aeon is fought. Why these two characters would want to fight on opposite sides is very questionable. Throughout the course of Final Fantasy X, Tidus does show hatred for Jecht, but not vice versa. It is speculated that Jecht is still under the control of Yu Yevon, as evidenced by the fact that he can transform into the Final Aeon. The creator's themselves state that their relationship will be based on a "What If" situation, of how they would behave together prior to the ending of Final Fantasy X. "The scenes with Tidus and Jecht should be quite an interesting expansion. In the main ''Final Fantasy X story the two only got a chance to talk together in the final scene. This time we're telling the parts of that story that couldn't be seen before. There will be quite a few. But what we're doing is fine tuning the original story details behind the characters' births, relationships, interactions. Tidus has a connection with the heroes, while Jecht is tangled with the characters on the Chaos side."'' -Takeshi Arakawa (Game director) Development First news of the game appeared when Square Enix filed for United States trademark registration of "DISSIDIA" and then with the opening of the Dissidia website with the games logo. It was fully unveiled at Square Enix Party 2007 with the first trailer featuring the Warrior of Light, Garland, Zidane, Kuja, and Sephiroth. It was announced as part of the Final Fantasy series 20th Anniversary (although the game wouldn't be released in time for the Final Fantasy series anniversary, and would not represent all numbered Final Fantasy games of the last 20 years, instead stopping at Final Fantasy X.) It was announced that the game would be directed by Yousuke Shiokawa, with music by Takeharu Ishimoto, and character designs handled by Tetsuya Nomura. The game would pit past Final Fantasy characters against each other in a 3D battle field. The game made its playable debut at Jump Fiesta 2008, December 22nd 2007 where another trailer was shown featuring Squall, Ultimecia, and Tidus. In an interview Nomura stated that the game was being developed by younger staff member within Square-Enix and although he was the character designer, he was pretty hands off the project and leaving it in the hands of the younger developers. Dissidia Villain Artwork Poster The Dissidia artwork poster featuring all the villains was completed by Yoshitaka Amano. It features Garland (below the logo), Golbez (behind the logo), Kuja (to the left of Cosmos), Emperor Mateus Palamecia (above Kuja), Ultimecia (above Emperor Mateus), Sephiroth (in the center), Jecht (in between both Emperor Mateus and Sephiroth), Kefka (behind Chaos), Cloud of Darkness (above Kefka) and Exdeath (above Cloud of Darkness). There is some evidence that suggests the villains arraignment on the poster may be related to the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, or more accurately its shadow, the Qliphoth (Tree of Death).http://www.thefinalfantasy.com/forums/showthread.php?t=58891 Trailers dOFB1CQiNQg 27U6KAOXFYs Merchandise The Dissidia cast shall be made into Trading Arts Figures, posing in their positions as depicted in their Dissidia artwork. External Links *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/dissidia/ Official ''Japanese site] *Complete Dissidia: FF Villain List Revealed *Interview with Dissidia creators Dissidia de:Dissidia: Final Fantasy